evangelionfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shinji Ikari (Earth-616)/Powers and Abilities Part 8
---- ---- ---- Tier: TBA ◄'►' 1-А ◄'►' 1-А ◄'►' 1-А ◄'►' High 1-А Name: Shinji Ikari Origin: Evangelion Through the Gates of the Silver Key Gender: Male Age: ◄'►' Notion not applicable ◄'►' Notion not applicable ◄'►' Notion not applicable Classification: TBA ◄'►' The owner and hero of his own story, The universe ◄'►' The inhabitant of Sphere of the Gods ◄'►' The inhabitant of Arcadia ◄'►' Great One/Beyonder, The prince that was promised, Source of all Powers and Abilities: Work in Progress Weaknesses: ◄'►' None Attack Potency: ◄'►' Metaverse level+ (possesses various incarnations comparable to various external universe gods from their infinite hierarchy, where anyone is able to potentially contain an arbitrary scale of stories in stories, which can accommodate their own variations of worlds, including everything from unicellular creatures to Dimensionless structures like information the bodies of the mechanical gods and the great network in which they float)) ◄'►' Metaverse level+ (it contains within itself a ladder of stories in the stories of arbitrary, even to an infinite scale, on which the entire infinite hierarchy of the external universe gods is just fiction) ◄'►' Metaverse level+ (qualitatively exceeds the First Ancestral Race, which totally dominates over all the above) ◄'►' Metaverse level+ (is the beginning and the source of the “I”, for whom the achievement of the Arcadoa surpassing all levels of stories and CHIM and only the first step equal to such characters As God Emperor Doom, Strongest Versions of Thanos, Featherine Augustus Aurora and The Beyonders/Great Ones Range: ' '◄►''' Metaversal+ '''◄►''' Metaversal+ '''◄►''' Metaversal+ '''◄►''' Metaversal+ '''Durability : ◄'►' Metaverse level+ (has versions that are superior to any external universal gods and Beyond Cloud Gods) ◄'►' Metaverse level+ (he is not able to kill himself) ◄'►' Metaverse level+ (surpasses all creation of First Ancestral Race) ◄'►' Metaverse level+ Speed: ◄'►' Immeasurable (omnipresence within its own story) ◄'►' Immeasurable/Omnipresent ◄'►' Immeasurable/Omnipresent ◄'►' Immeasurable/Omnipresent Lifting Strength: ◄'►' Immeasurable ◄'►' Immeasurable ◄'►' Immeasurable ◄'►' Immeasurable Striking Strength: ◄'►' Metaverse level+ ◄'►' Metaverse level+ ◄'►' Metaverse level+ ◄'►'''Metaverse level+ '''Stamina:' ◄'►' Infinite ◄'►' Infinite Intelligence: ' TBA '◄►''' Transcendental consciousness beyond definition 'Combat skills: ' Very High '''◄►''' Notion not applicable *'''Relative size — is an attribute of a hierarchical structure in which the size is a relative value. In the framework of such a cosmology, even an ordinary person has immeasurably huge sizes, if we compare it with micro-universes possessing other physical constants. **'Worlds in the worlds' - microscopic particles, whether atoms or objects are even smaller, are full-fledged universes of different lower orders. ***'Planck limit' - if the Planck limit is violated, the creature must drop out of the universe of the terse order into the universe of the lowest order. At the same time, judging by everything, it is possible to violate the Planck limit in a positive way, by switching to a plan of higher order. *'Relative reality' — reality is a relative concept, and often the thoughts, fantasies and dreams of some creatures can form lower order universes, which are still full of real worlds, within which beings can still form lower order reality. **'Infinite Structure'- such a hierarchical structure is fundamentally without any beginning or end. Each subsequent creature can form an infinite number of realities of a lower order, and all of this applies equally to each of the links in the whole chain. ---- |} ---- ----